Truly, Madly, Deeply
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *For World's Biggest Jerichoholic.* He wants to be her very wish, dream, hope and fanasty. Shelley/OC *ONE SHOT*


_**Truly, Madly, Deeply**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**_

_**A/N: For Demi. Mollie, Sophie and Beth belong to her. I own the mention of Ajay. Lyrics belong to Savage Garden. I am trying something different here, Alex and Mollie actually be together**_

_

* * *

_

_**I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy I'll be your hope I'll be your love.**_

Alex Shelley was a man in love, which was odd for him, he was always the hit and leave them type. Which everyone expect him to be. That was until he meet the one girl that could change that. That girl was Mollie Jarrett the daughter of the King of the Mountain. At first Mollie hated him, with every good reason too. He was an asshole, the one night he had been so rude to Mollie that Ashton Reso clobbered him upside the head and hard telling him stop being such an asshole and just get together with her already.

_**Be everything that you need I'll love you more with every breath Truly, madly, deeply do **_

Alex had listened to the advice of Ashton and finally got his shit together and asked Mollie out. The blonde had been shocked but still accepted the date with him. Now here they were together, Alex propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her as she slept. "You know I would stay asleep if you would stop staring at me.' Mollie stated "Sorry." he muttered as he laid back down. Mollie rolled over and smiled at him. "Why were you staring at me?" she asked. "No reason.' He answered. Mollie nodded her head as she snuggled in closer to him. Alex put his arm around her and kissed her temple.

_**I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on A new beginning A reason for living A deeper meaning, yeah**_

It had been a hard six months while they were apart. It was because Alex had be stupid and a have a series of one stands with Bonnie Nash, Angelina Love and Lauren Brooke. But Mollie had forgiven him. Which he was damn thankful for. He had looked like a lonely son of a bitch while they were apart, that was mostly because no one would talk to him, and it didn't help that James Storm and Robert Roode beat the hell at him and then Ashton made his life a living a hell.

When they had been apart nothing made sense. Mollie felt like she was going around in a never ending circle with bump or turn there was going to be heart break. There was thing that Mollie knew for sure that was she loved Alex, he was the one reason that she was still alive and breathing. He made her happy if he had his moments of stupidity.

_**I want to lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky**_

Alex woke up first again and looked around the childhood bedroom of his girlfriend. He smirked seeing the scattered pictures from where they were on Planet Jarrett. He groaned seeing the one of him, Ajay and Mollie. The two blondes had begged and pouted until he gave into them, and let them put make up on him. Alex looked back down at Mollie as she snuggled in closer to him. He would love to lay like this forever. He would do anything to keep a smile on her face, her love for him true, and her in his arms. He felt Mollie stir a while later, her eyes fluttered open. Alex leaned down and kissed her. "Morning." he said as Mollie pulled him down to kiss her again. "Morning." She smiled. "How did you sleep?" He asked as he trailed his fingers though her hair. "Good." Mollie answered. She wouldn't tell him that she spent most the night dreaming of him. Or would she ever tell him that she dreamt of him or wished that he would come back while they were part.

That was the past and this was the present. Mollie for one wanted to live in the present and dwell on the past. Her bedroom door swung open and her baby sister Beth came running into the room on to the bed with them.

_**I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy I'll be your hope I'll be your love **_

"Did you dream about Alex again last night?" Sophie asked from the doorway. Alex looked down at his girlfriend who was slowly turning red. "I am so going to hurt you!" Mollie shouted throwing the covers off and getting out of the bed. Alex followed trying not to laugh, he reached out and grabbed her waist and pulled her into him, "Girls can you give your sister and I second and we will be down?" he asked flashing a brilliant smile at the two younger Jarrett girls. They both nodded their heads and walked out of the room. Beth shut the door behind them as they walked out. "Are they awake?" Jeff Jarrett asked as he came out of his room.

"Yes dad, they are awake.' Sophie answered rolling her eyes as she walked down the hallway. Jeff walked towards the door and knocked hard on it. "You two have 5 minutes be downstairs or I am bustin' down doors." Jeff stated.

"Is he serious?" Alex asked looking at Mollie. "Oh yeah, you better be glad that Scott isn't here either, he would help bust down the door too." Mollie answered as she moved to put clothes. Alex pulled her back into his arms, "I just have to tell you one thing before we go downstairs and be apart of the family.' Mollie looked at him interested. "I love you more with every breath I take. I want to be the one you wake up to every morning, the one that you go to bed with every night. I want to be in your dreams, I want to be your fantasies." Alex stated but was cut off by Mollie kissing him, "I love you too." Alex smirked and kissed her again.

"MOLLIE JARRETT! PATRICK MARTIN! NOW!" Jeff shouted causing them break apart again and start laughing. _**Be everything that you need I'll love you more with every breath Truly, madly, deeply do **_

A/N: First time writing them together as a couple and not as a couple trying to get back together. What do you think?


End file.
